Daniel Corrigan
Daniel Corrigan is the main character of Powerless, and as the title However, since he is powerless, he is the only one able to defeat the Shroud, whose powers only work on kids with powers. He likes reading Sherlock Holomes Daniel's power is being powerless... and to make Louisa swoon. He is really good friends with the supers and is super in his own epic way, his little brother is Georgie. Drinking problems He drinks a lot and once he driks rum!!!!!! Powerless When Daniel moves to Nobles Green, Pennsylvania he starts to see strange things happening with some of the kids. When he goes on a field trip to the obsorvatory he runs into Clay and Bud and they threaten to beat him up. When Clay throws Daniels over the buliding he is saved by Eric who can fly. Later when he goes to confront Eric about what he saw Eric tells him the truth about Noble's Green in the club house when he fall down the side a flys back up. He also tells him about all the stories about Jonny which Daniel is drawn to so he tells all of the Supers that he will help them out. Not all of the supers were happy about Daniel being in the group but they learn to aceept him. In the Middle of the book Daniel find out about the other supers and plans on helping Simon when his 13 birthday comes. When they don't succed Daniel sees what the monster is but from seeing it sees that it's a person. When he finds a old comic in Erics Basment that says "Written by Hermen Plunckett" He thinks that this can be the Shroud. When he goes to Plunketts house he sees a strange man that looks familar to him. When confronts Plunkett about being the Shroud Plunkett says that Eric is the shroud and hand Daniel pictures to prove that he is the Shroud. After looking at them a thinking about it for a while he soon believes this to be true then goes to spy one Eric. When he tells Eric about hi being the Shroud Eric gets mad at his and runs off. Then Daniel visit Mollie one of his close firends and they both decide to head to the old Quarry because the supers are not allowed there. When the two go there they find the Lair of the Shorud and finds all the pictures of the kids he took powers from. Then they run into the Shroud Mollie flys away leaving Daniel defencless. After a couple of seconds Mollie comes back for Daniel and saves him ends up breaking his arm from the landing. In the end of the book Daniel learned that Plunkett was the True Shroud all along from an old photo his Grandma gave him of the oringal supers he also learns that his Grandma was a super too but her powers were taken away by Herman on addicent when she took him flying. He then fights Herman in the Quarry and falls in a hole were he finds Eric lying beside him. Daniel has enough strength to Stand up and talk to Herman. Herman tries to convivce Daneil to become the other Shorud and hands him a peice of the ring that powers Herman power. But Daniel leans over and rips the ring off of Herman while the Quarry is collapping on the supers. When Daniel passes he sees a man that he saw before Jonny Noble. He carrys Eric and Daniel to safty. When Daniel says that he sees Jonny the other supers don't belevie excpet Rose who say she turned invasible and watch the whole this but none except Daniel beleivs her. In the very end of the book Daniel says that the supers powers stop disapperaing and they never found Herman's body in the old Quarry. He also sees that Georgie can lift twice his weghit hinting that he is a super. Super In Super Daniel befirends the grandson of Herman while saving his life. The supers don't trust him but Daniel can see that he is just curious about them. When He sees that his firends are losing there powers the same time he gaining the same powers Daniels thinks he becoming the next Shroud. On Halloween Daniel steels Erics powers to fight Clay and Bud and Flies for the first time and he also uses the power to fight hadows. When Daniel goes to have a sleep over with Theo he steels Louisa powers on actddint and tells her it's only temperary. A few nights later they find out that Plunkett was alive building an army of Shadow and he sees that he was carring Plunketts ring the whole time. When Clay and Bud tie him up on a tree to leave him behind. Bud unties him reavling that he doesn't want his powers anymore but Daniel tells Bud that he can't do that. What Daniel faces Plunkett again his brother helps him by beating up Plunkett giving Daniel enough time to take the ring back. When the Shadows were relased they all went on to there bodies and everybody got their mermies back along with their powers. In the end the supers ask Daniel to steal peoples powers becuase they don't know how to use them but Michal and Simon along with Louisa argee with him to Distroy it because Plunkett was to upsets with Power. The book end with Daniel saying that he might be the only person in Nobles Green with no Powers but no one couls take the meomorie of him flying away from him.